1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abrasive wheel.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,755 teaches an abrasive wheel, in particular an abrasive cutting-off wheel, which has an inner support disk of metal in the shape of a circular ring and an abrasive ring encircling the latter, both being connected with each other. The support disk has an annular cylindrical outer rim which projects in the direction of the central longitudinal axis of the abrasive wheel and to which the abrasive ring is fixed by means of an adhesive layer. The two front sides of the abrasive ring possess reinforcement layers of reinforcing threads, the extension of which is tangential in the vicinity of the central opening of the abrasive ring and radial tangential in the shape of an approximate partial spiral towards the outer circumference. These reinforcing threads run from the central opening in accordance with the direction of main stress. Consequently, the reinforcing threads extend substantially in accordance with the actual strain on the rotating abrasive ring. The maximum main stress of a rotating abrasive ring runs in the tangential direction. The tangential stress, i.e. the course of tangential stress, has its maximum in the vicinity of the central opening, this maximum decreasing continuously outwards. With this design, the adhesive layer in the vicinity of the annular cylindrical rim of the support disk only has to transmit purely tangential forces from the support disk to the abrasive ring. This known design of an abrasive ring has the drawback that the described reinforcement layers are rather complicated.